User blog:Kyle Layton/Storyline
Biography Kyle Layton was born in 1st July, 1995, Manhattan, New York. Left by his parents by the age of 3, because they disappeared one day, not knowing why. Kyle spent most of his childhood and school life in St. Joseph Orphanage, and he was suffering from didactic memory, a condition when one can thoroughly remember details of events of the past without a slight error. This makes him always remember the night his parents died, which granted him a never ending depression, but also granting him uncanny intelligence. His high school years was very short because Kyle's didactic memory allowed him to graduate much earlier, because he didn't have to study anything, just read the whole book of any subject once. At the age of 15 he graduated his premature 12th Year, and got scholarship to a lot of universities. His social circle was rather small, because he did not attract a lot of people, nor friends. Kyle's only interest was applied mathematics and tinkering with stuff. It excites him that when you rip apart something, it will spark. And even worse when he discovered that the bigger the component is, the bigger the sparks was. He followed his dreams and passion and took engineering. The scholarship which he took was Harvard. He graduated only 4 years after and got PhD in aeronautics engineering. In college, he met a bigger social circle, and eventually his actual personality surfaced; a very annoying person whose mouth runs everywhere. He also had a history with cyber crime which he perfected during his college years. As a result, he survived college life without much financial trouble. He also hacked the Pentagon just to send videos of cats and puppies on their screen. Later, he found out that his parents left him a heritage of wealth, which he extrapolate to establish his business. The mysterious figure who gave him those information is being searched by Kyle s ever since. At the age of 19, Kyle founded and established his own manufacturing company, Vector Monsters with the money from his parents' heritage. VM began as a small firearm company, and made a lot of sales and rose up to a corporate giant in a quick period. By January 2016, the net worth already reached around 100 million dollars. Most of the regulars are the U.S. army, and various PMC's throughout the western hemisphere, the sales gained him control of at least 10% of the U.S. firearm market. Kyle once sparred with the infamous Daniel Phoenix in a prototype weapon convention show once, carrying blades as a joke to mock firearms. They eventually decided that they were of the equal power and skill, and the fight ended with a stalemate. Kyle also managed to damage at least 4 showcases, which was fortunately, empty. Kyle also worked in his own company as the R&D team. Basically he monitored personally and do the research with his team to develop designs and blueprints. Later, his company patented a new metal called magnelica, it is as strong as osmium but light as carbon fiber. Most of the guns he produced came from a tally vote of the the company's workers, not of consumer request. This makes their weapon to have a commodity fetish and giving exclusivity for each wares, which he often mention to be the key of VM's popularity. Personality Kyle is a very carefree person, due to living in orphanage and being alone most of his life. He has a lot of popular friends, such as internet personalities and Hollywood actors, some are also powerful men, which are business associates and political people. Being a carefree person, Kyle is extremely talkative, and very casual in his approach. Often accompanied with impulsive decisions, which became his downside when performing business acts, but nevertheless people never seem to turn his offers down. Kyle is extremely unpredictable in person. Kyle is a descendant of a Dutch mother and an Australian father. He has black hair and light blue eyes with medium-light complexion. The most distinct feature is his lean face, and a slightly slim, but fit figure. He's very susceptible to existing trends, such as hairstyles, trending fashions and pop culture. Kyle sometime spend his time waiting for business meetings making dank memes. He has Twitter, Instagram, and a YouTube channel. Having didactic memory allowed Kyle to master various set of skills in a very short amount of time, some of them are hacking, escapologist, skilled cat burglar, martial arts, and mastery of various hacking skills. He is also an excellent getaway driver, which he practiced and performed multiple times as a rebellious student. Even though with didactic memory, Kyle still can't cook properly. Category:Blog posts